


Nanny

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 点梗回馈，女装C/A，pwp，我又写回到CA pwp了，我的肾已经准备好了，来吧！开车了开车了。其他pwp和甜饼请走：啊哈，女装C我好兴奋啊，就大提提那个腿我能舔一年。谁都不许下车！咱们一脚上高速！





	Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗回馈，女装C/A，pwp，我又写回到CA pwp了，我的肾已经准备好了，来吧！开车了开车了。  
> 其他pwp和甜饼请走：  
> 啊哈，女装C我好兴奋啊，就大提提那个腿我能舔一年。  
> 谁都不许下车！咱们一脚上高速！

　

　　在Warlock Dowling家里结束了一天的园丁工作后，Aziraphale找了个没人的角落把身上粘满泥土的工作服换回了自己的衣服。

　　他整理领结长舒了口气，他很喜欢Dowling家的花园还有引导Warlock向善方面的工作，但他真的不喜欢把身上沾满泥土那部分。

　　不过Aziraphale安慰自己，Crowley还需要打扮成保姆呢。他看了看手表，Crowley应该很快就会出来了，恶魔载他回家的路上他说不定还可以邀请Crowley一起去吃一顿夜宵。

　　不一会，Aziraphale就听到门口传来的高跟鞋的哒哒声以及Crowley用带着阴柔语调与门口的保安道别声。他出现在Crowley的身边，恶魔并没有表示半点的惊讶。

　　“你不准备把衣服换回来吗？”Aziraphale提醒着Crowley，但恶魔只摘下来了墨镜擦了擦就准备往花园外走了。

　　“你不喜欢？”Crowley侧过头挑着眉问这天使。

　　“什么？当然没有，只是…不是…我没说我不喜欢，你这样…这样看起来很漂亮。”Aziraphale语无伦次的解释着，就好像他刚刚冒犯了一位女士一样。

　　Crowley忽然挂上了一丝不怀好意的笑容，他转过身将手按在Aziraphale的胸膛上阻止他迈步离开花园。

　　“你觉得我很漂亮吗，Angel？”

　　“是…是的，你选的…口红…口红很配你的红发，还有…裙子…”Aziraphale觉得自己绞紧脑汁去赞美恶魔的装扮的时候舌头都快打结了。

　　同时Crowley正在一步一步把他逼近到他今天刚刚修剪的灌木丛上。

　　“Well～”Crowley让手包滑落到地面上，接着用牙咬住自己的皮质手套的指尖将它脱了下来。

　　“我可是敌基督的保姆，打扮的得体可是基本要求，S先生～”Crowley特意贴近Aziraphale的耳边将先生一词说的悠长又色情。

　　“Crowley，无论你想干什么，我们都先得离开这里。”Aziraphale当然知道这个恶魔想要干什么，但是这里可是Dowling家的花园里，一名保镖就在他们30米以外的地方站着岗！

　　“您很紧张吗，先生？需要我这位专业的保姆为你做点什么吗？”Crowley说这句话的时候，手已经解开了Aziraphale衬衫上的全部扣子，这个恶魔手快的让Aziraphale怀疑他用了神迹。

　　“看在上帝的份上，有人就在旁边，Crowley！”Aziraphale抓住了Crowley正在揉捏他乳头的手，但只让一切变得更糟了，Crowley用另一只手抓住他的手腕用力捏了下去，让他吃痛的松开了手，接着恶魔就将他两只手腕用一只手紧紧的扣在了他的头顶。

　　“上帝不会看的，而这里的灌木丛足够遮挡那些傻瓜的视线，当然，除非你过大的呻吟声引起了他们的注意，Angel.”

　　Aziraphale觉得自己快哭了，他总是被这个恶魔压过一步，他已经能感到Crowley硬挺的勃起正顶在他的大腿根上，而恶魔的手劲该死的大，他根本没法使出神迹从这个糟糕的地方逃走。

　　“现在，我可以继续照顾您的工作了吗，先生？”感谢撒旦他还可用另一只手用神迹把Aziraphale的衣服去掉，他可不想在脱衣服的时候给天使空隙让他一溜烟的消失。

　　“Crowley！”Aziraphale发誓自己已经压低声音了，他们还在户外，这个恶魔怎么敢把他脱的一干二净！而且Crowley还不打算从沉迷保姆身份中恢复理智。

　　“yes？”Crowley吻上了Aziraphale的嘴唇，他根本没打算听到天使的任何一句抱怨，他正忙着吸吮天使的舌头，用他灵活的舌头舔过每一处能引起天使颤抖的口腔内壁。

　　Aziraphale觉得自己背部被粗糙的枝叶刮的发疼，于是他慢慢的弯曲膝盖想要离灌木丛远一点，但Crowley察觉到了他的意图，恶魔直接顺着他用力的方向将他压倒在了干燥的草地上。

　　“好主意，这让就没人能发现我们了，先生。”Crowley夸奖着天使，他用自己还穿着长筒袜的腿抵在Aziraphale的两腿之间不让天使合拢。

　　“Crowley…”Aziraphale自暴自弃的在恶魔舔上他的乳头的时候呻吟出了声，他扭动着身体，要知道草地也不是什么舒适到可以裸体躺下的地方，细小的草尖一刻不停的刮蹭着他的屁股，那种痒麻感根本就是在火上浇油。

　　“另一边…Crowley…”Aziraphale请求着恶魔，只有一侧的乳头得到的快感真是太难以忍受了，Crowley的另一只手正忙着揉捏他的屁股根本没打算给他冷落在空气中已经挺立起来的肉粒一点甜头。

　　“十分抱歉，我冷落了另一个小家伙。”Crowley终于舔舐够了那已经胀的鲜红的乳头，Aziraphale低头就能看到在他乳晕周围那明显的口红印记。

　　Crowley选择了不同的方式对待另外的一颗肉粒，他用尖牙碾过了那微小的乳孔，不至于刺穿天使的皮肤，但足以让天使挺动上半身发出小声的呜咽。他将那可怜的乳头叼起又放下，看着天使随着他的频率发出一声又一声压抑的尖叫。

　　Crowley将裙子撩起来，将自己的阴茎释放出来，用阴茎流出的前液润滑着天使紧闭的穴口。

　　“我认为您已经准备好了，先生。”Crowley说着这句话，把阴茎的头部送入到了天使后穴中，紧致的肠壁抽动着想要把阴茎拉进身体的更深处。

　　“唔…”Crowley总算好心的放开了Aziraphale的双手，天使赶紧用手捂紧了嘴巴，防止自己发出更大声的呻吟，原本蜷起的腿也攀上了Crowley的腰，希望他能够快点都进入。

　　“记住要小声一点哦，先生。”Crowley坏笑着开始挺动自己的腰身，看着天使发出那细小的鼻音声时脸上出现的短暂惊慌的表情。

　　在紧张感和Crowley反复撞击他敏感点的刺激下Aziraphale在没有任何触碰的情况下很快就射了出来，粘稠的液体打湿了Crowley的裙边。

　　“您弄脏了我的裙子了，先生，您是不是应该给我一些赔偿呢？比如继续夹紧您被操得流水的屁股？”Crowley调笑着亲了亲Aziraphale流汗的鼻尖。

　　但天使并没有听进去Crowley说的这句话，他正忙着从第一次高潮中缓过劲来。

　　“啪！”Crowley显然很不满Aziraphale的走神，于是他狠狠地抽打了天使的屁股，突兀的声音在寂静的花园里显的格外的大。

　　“Crowley！”Aziraphale小声的惊叫了起来。

　　“啪！”又是一下抽打。

　　“夹紧你的屁股，Angel.”Crowley终于停下了保姆那一套表演了，他低沉的命令着Aziraphale。

　　Aziraphale马上听话的收紧了臀部的肌肉，让恶魔发出了一声舒爽的呻吟。

　　不过，还是太晚了，他们的身后传来了脚步声！Aziraphale赶忙搂上了Crowley的脖子，把脸死死的埋在Crowley的胸膛里，他可不想让任何人看到他的脸。

　　另一边Crowley被紧绷全身的Aziraphale夹的差点射了出来。他打了响指，让花园的另一边出现了些新动静，这成功的把保镖吸引去了别处。

　　Crowley还不忘调戏着在他怀里发抖的天使。

　　“是在害怕有人发现你被Warlock的保姆完全操开还射了她一裙子吗，Aziraphale？”Crowley伸出手撸动着天使已经有些疲软的阴茎让它重新挺立起来。

　　“Shut up！”Aziraphale难得说出一句不得体的话，即使不用看着天使的脸Crowley也知道他的眼眶一定已经红了。

　　好在直到最后他们同时达到高潮的时候，没有人再过来打扰他们了，即使Aziraphale没控制住大声的呻吟出恶魔的名字后，也没有引来半个人。

　　Crowley变出了一张毯子披在Aziraphale的身上，他依旧穿着那身衣服，只不过裙子上的精液已经消失不见了，他横抱起天使从花园里走了出去。

　　“还满意我的工作吗，先生？”Crowley在把Aziraphale送入车内后排座位上时轻轻问着。

　　回应他的只有如同小猫般的轻哼声。

　　END.


End file.
